Copy And Paste
by sorrowful evening
Summary: I thought that going to one of the most high-tech training facilities in Mausville would be the best experience ever. Who would have thought it would turn into a nightmare? AU/neko. Rated T for violence.


Cold air accompanied the warm sunlight that filtered in through my open window. The curtains swayed in the gentle breeze, and a choir of birds gathered to sing their cheerful morning melody. As usual, I was visiting my beautiful dreamland. It was always peaceful and quiet and filled with my favorite things. And as usual, there was that one person who decided to wake me up.

"Penni, get up," a gruff voice came. I moaned, pulling my fluffy pillow over my head. "In five minutes, dad," I mumbled.

"I mean it! Get up right now."

I used my pillow to cover my ears, and squeezed my eyes shut. "Five more minutes!" I grumbled. "Penelope Star! Get up this instant!" my dad hissed. When I didn't respond, I heard his feet shuffling away. For a moment, I thought I had won. Then the freezing water came pouring down onto my head. "Dad!" I screeched, shooting up out of bed. "Oh my anvil god, what the fuzz was that?"

My dad's cold brown gaze met my furious green, and then he walked out of the room. "Take a shower and then come downstairs," he called over his shoulder. I snarled, wringing out my tangled brown hair. _How dare he?_

Knowing that he would splash me again if I went back to bed, I walked into my closet and looked around. All of my clothes were neatly organized by color. It was a cascading rainbow on the white shelves, and all my sneakers were in a line by the door. I settled on a turquoise tank top and gray denim shorts, and then laid them out on my bed. And of course I always wore my black-and-blue striped headband, decorated with a shiny powder blue bow.

By the door of the bathroom was a tall, mahogany mirror sprinkled with tiny silver stars. The glass was bluish-green, and it turned my reflection navy. For a moment I studied myself. I was rather tall for my age. Most sixteen year old mausu, or mice-people, would be about five foot four. I was five foot eight instead. The big, round mouse ears atop my head were a ghostly gray, and my soaking wet hair reached down to my shoulders. I had freckles sprinkled across my nose, and my eyelids were drooping with fatigue.

I turned away from the mirror and then went to the sink to brush my teeth. I hurried into the shower, and as soon as I got out I got dressed. Hurrying down the stairs, I combed my hair with my fingers and sloppily put on my headband. If you're looking for the part where I put on makeup, it's not there.

I sat down at the long, marble dining table where a fancy platter of cheese and piping hot bacon was waiting for me. My brother, Rocket and my cousins Piper and Patricia were already at the table, gulping down their breakfast. They seemed rather excited about something, and I finally remembered what day it was. Today was the day I'd learn about which of the many training facilities in Mausville I would be accepted into.

I started to eat my food quicker, but I still ate slowly. No need to vomit when you have a training facility to go to. I finished the cheese within five minutes and started to eat the now cold bacon. After finishing breakfast, I went upstairs to the study and started to review my history lesson. Every mausu was homeschooled up until the point when they went to the training facility where they learned different physical activities like fencing and archery.

My dad had taught me up until I was twelve and started to become more independent. He left Rocket, Piper and I alone to study while he still taught Patricia. I spent the most time in history because that was the subject I did the worst in. I excelled in language arts and science.

After I finished my history lesson, I looked at the clock. The silver hands were pointing at the twelve, which meant it was time to go get the mail. I got up from my desk and walked downstairs. I opened the door and let the warm afternoon air touch my face. I stepped out into the grass and walked towards the mailbox. The red flag was raised, and it flapped in the wind. I opened the mailbox and pulled out all the envelopes. I flipped through them, looking at each of them. "Electricity bill, phone bill, letter from a guy named Bill, bills, bills, more bills. Letter from the Mausville leaders, bills, wait wha-?"

I went back to the huge blue envelope that lay in my hands, and I dropped everything else. I screamed in excitement, hopping around like a child. This big envelope meant that someone had been accepted into a training facility! I gathered up all the envelopes I dropped and hurried inside, slamming the door. Immediately I lay the other letters on the coffee table and started tearing the blue envelope open. My family noticed my excitement and the large envelope in my hands. They flocked around me, breathing down my neck and peering eagerly over my shoulder. After I recovered from my initial shock, I started to read the letter aloud.

_Dear Daniel Star,_

_Congratulations! Your daughter Penelope and niece Piper have been accepted into Baff Headquarters, one of the most high-tech training facilities in Mausville! This envelope also contains basic information about their schedule and the rooms they will be staying in._

_Penelope Star, age 16, will be staying in Dorm 16B on Hall 7. She will be training from eight am to eight pm Sunday through Friday. Piper Star, age 14, will be staying in Dorm 28C on Hall 4. She will be training from ten am to nine pm Monday through Saturday._

_Thank you for applying to a training facility and the train ride to Baff Headquarters is scheduled to depart at six am tomorrow. If this letter has been delivered to the wrong house, please send it back._

_Sincerely, _

_Tim, Cynthia, Astin, Melanie, Lilith and Leia_

"Congrats, kiddo," Dad praised, patting me on the back. Piper squealed, her brown ears twitching. "O-M-G, I am so excited! What do you think we'll do first? I hope we do swimming first. I love swimming," she rambled on.

When Piper finally stopped talking, I was half-asleep. "We should start packing for the train ride in the morning. We'll worry about our classes as soon as we get there, okay?" I yawned, rubbing my eyes. Piper nodded, bouncing upstairs to her room. I slowly walked upstairs, the letter still folded up in my hand. I pulled my suitcase out of my closet and started packing all of my clothes. I packed my cell phone and my laptop, and put two pairs of sneakers in the bag.

By the time I finished packing, it was midnight. I knew I had to go to bed if I wanted to catch the train on time. I pulled on my pajamas and hopped into bed, leaving my old clothes in a heap on the floor. I drifted off into a dream-filled slumber, wondering what today would bring.

When I woke up, it was three am. I dragged myself out of bed, moaning groggily. I pulled on the red dress I picked out yesterday, and grabbed my suitcase. Piper and my dad were waiting downstairs, grinning ear to ear. "Come on, Penni. We have to get to the train station. You know how far away it is."

I nodded, yawning. I almost tripped down the stairs, but I grabbed the railing to keep myself from falling. Walking out the door, we hopped into my dad's green truck and drove to the train station. It was a two-hour drive and we got there at five thirty. "Thirty minutes till you leave me," my dad sniffed, tugging Piper's ears playfully.

I nodded, sitting down on the bench outside the train station. The conductor was standing in front of the sleek, silver-and-yellow train, ushering a group of teenagers in. "Last call for the trip to the Trophy Training Facility!" he shouted. Three more kids hopped onto the train before it took off, whistling in the distance.

Fifteen minutes passed and the next train arrived. A tall, gruff-looking man with a moustache was the conductor, and he glared around the perimeter. "All mausu who are training at Baff Headquarters, line up in an orderly fashion!" he called. Piper and I stood up, walking towards the man. A large group of teenagers followed, and they wore the same excited expression as Piper. After about ten minutes of waiting, the conductor allowed us to enter the train. Everybody scattered, chirping in awe. I looked around before deciding to sit at a table next to two girls. One had curly reddish-brown hair and tan ears. Her hazel eyes landed on me, and she smiled. The girl next to her grinned at me, stretching out her hand. "Hi, my name is Jasmine. But you can call me Jas."

I smiled back, shaking Jas' hand. "Nice to meet you. I'm Penni."

As soon as the train reached Baff Headquarters, I gazed out the window in awe. The training facility was tall with glittering silver walls. It was surrounded by a titanium fence, and there was a balcony at the top of the building which was adorned with flowering vines. "Alright. Exit in an orderly-"

The conductor was trampled by a crowd of excited teenagers who screamed at the top of their lungs. I found Piper streaking through the crowd and dragged her out of the sea of people. As soon as the gates swung open, two robots could be spotted at the front of the building. "Greetings," the first robot spoke. His metallic voice rang out over the crowd, silencing the teenagers. "I am Baffbot A."

"And I am Baffbot B. Enjoy your stay," the second robot announced. The doors swung open, and the silent crowd inched down the corridor. The corridor soon thickened into a series of tunnels. Baffbot A led the group down the middle hallway, and opened the doors. "Enter the auditorium and take a seat where you find your name."

I soon found my seat next to Piper and a girl named Rose. Rose smiled and waved at me before the hiss of a microphone silenced the crowd once more. A blonde girl stood on the stage, her silver ears twitching. "Good morning! Please take your seats."

Everyone who was lingering in the crowd did as the girl said. When everyone was in their assigned seats, the girl spoke again. "New trainees and old friends, please welcome to the stage the leader of Team Baff; Brandon Baffler!"

The crowd roared as the girl walked off the stage and a man with red hair replaced her. "Thank you, Katrina," he said. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to welcome you to another year of training!" The crowd screamed louder, and I clapped.

After some time, I was tired of listening to Brandon. I glanced around, noticing Piper talking to a girl named Veronica. Rose was talking with Katrina, and everyone else seemed to be engaged in some sort of conversation. I slumped down in my seat, looking back up at Brandon. _This better end soon. _

After the assembly was over, Baffbot A led me to Dorm 16B. "I'll be back later to take measurements for your training uniform," he said. I nodded, opening the door. The girls in the room looked up at me as I entered. I immediately recognized Katrina, Rose, Jas, and the girl from the train. There was another girl there with tiger-striped ears, and tangled black hair. She smiled at me and stood up, setting her novel on the nightstand. "Hi, I'm Alma," she introduced herself. I nodded at Alma. "Hi, I'm Penni."

Katrina stood up, stretching out her hand. "You probably know me already, Penni. But you can call me Kate. Welcome to the lair of the Little Crazy Noobs!" she laughed. I tilted my head. "Little Crazy Noobs?"

"LCN, for short," Jas informed me, standing up. "We're the craziest group of mausu in this whole training facility. The rest of LCN are scattered all over the facility. There's about fifty of us."

My eyes widened at this statement. _Fifty _people in one little group? "How did you manage to gather so many people?" I asked. Alma shrugged. "We've been here the longest. And sometimes we recruit newbies when we go on the train to greet them."

I nodded, registering what I'd just been told. "Okay then."

Rose stood up, picking up a piece of paper off of the nightstand. "Everyone on hall 7 has the same schedule. As you probably know, Saturday's our free day. We can go off campus and do whatever we please. When the day starts at eight am, we have track. Hurdles, meter dashes. Those things you would expect."

I studied the schedule. Each class was two hours. After track was archery, and then swimming. Dance class followed swimming, and was succeeded by fencing. The schedule repeated on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Tomorrow was Sunday, so I didn't have to worry about the Monday schedule at the moment.

Later on in the day, Baffbot A came to measure my height and weight. He then delivered my training uniform and swimsuit when I was getting ready for bed. I folded up my clothes and put them away then hurried off to bed. I had an exciting day ahead of me.

**Author's Note: I'm very sorry if the ending seemed rushed, but there's a thunderstorm going on right now and I have to leave. Byyyeee, hope you enjoyed~**

**-Penni-**

**Characters**

Karylma - Katrina "Kate" Quicksilver

Hollyleafff - Alma Holland

Sugarj - Gloria Jackson

Morkies- Martin Keys

Litunh - Lando Tundra

Mintychan - Miranda Carter

Fleurywolf - Fiona Wolfe

Themandy - Amanda "Mandy" Thomas

Pennistar- Penelope Star

Cocobish - Serena "Shizh" Burns

Peppio- Malcolm Oehler

Promyse- Piper Star

Katburger- Kat Burns

Mickerguy - Michael Gates

Baffler- Brandon Baffler

Ssssskittlez- Marie Koehn

Maddiemice - Maddie Michaels

Damisays - Danielle Storm

Turdpun- Charles Parker

Mugikarp - Kenny Carpenter

Lemonylimes- Erin Koehn

Feronica- Veronica Fernie

Hollyrose - Rose Holland

Dudeters- Dave Dinkleburg

Pokemonluver - Peyton Lockheart

Evamousey - Eva McMiller

Maddymouseto - Max McDowell

Gunsandrosesss - Hikari Garrett

Tigrounette- Tim Roanoke

Sydoline- Cynthia Larson

Melibulelle - Melanie Berkley

Lolkekwtf - Luke Walsh

Jasmiixd - Jasmine Garrett

Chewnibble - Caeley Nelson

Angelish - Aiken Lennstrand

Blazn - Blaze Nakai

Hypaethral- Harley Ender

Alkii - Allison Kendall

Stefania - Stefania Kale

Bluzzyz- Blake Zendo

Azrou - Astin Rouge

Paganmist - Paige Mist

Loukno - Lilith Roanoke

Ley - Leia Darkwing

Cljtorjs - Clay Torse

Daxej - Dahlia Xendo

Viktoryv - Victoria Strike

Wheelofchez - Willow Charleston

Tribalkiller - Teagan Karter

Blutmond - Becca Mond

Penjs - Pannella Jordan

Ammarocks - Andy Rokson

Zizbird - Zachary Bird

Solechan - Sakura Solaris

Jexon - Jason Kamier


End file.
